


Whipping Boy

by TeiraaStrikesAgain



Series: The Scandalous Lives of the Kingdoms of Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Child Abuse, Depressed Yamaguchi Tadashi, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Heavy Angst, Heavy BDSM, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, M/M, Masochism, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Painplay, Physical Abuse, Power Dynamics, Prince Tsukishima Kei, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Study of Sadism, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Voyeurism, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeiraaStrikesAgain/pseuds/TeiraaStrikesAgain
Summary: Prince Tsukishima is a naughty little prince and the Royal Family has had enough. They assigned a whipping boy to accept his punishments as it is forbidden to lay your hand on royalty in the kingdom of Karasuno. They hope he will grow compassion for the poor boy forced to bear the beatings meant for another. Problems arise as soon as Kei see's Yamaguchi punished for the first time, for he knows he likes what he sees in a way he way not supposed to.
Relationships: Tsukishima Akiteru/Original Female Character(s), Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The Scandalous Lives of the Kingdoms of Haikyuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757788
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Whipping Boy

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Be weary of the tags in this story. This story is pretty dark with elements that may make some people uncomfortable. The main part of this story takes plan when the boys are in their late teens/early twenties but I am tagging it underage due to this ridiculously long prologue
> 
> *follow me on Twitter so we can be weebs together @TeiraaAgain

Prince Kei had always known he was a _different_ type of little boy.

Sure, being a prince he was spoiled rotten, his life filled with all the luxuries a boy of royal blood could buy, but that's not what he was talking about. In fact, that was one of the sorts of things he hated in his life, his noble blood. Being a prince meant he was expected to be polite, friendly, and personable. He had to be chivalrous and show a sense leadership... All of the things Kei despised. He was a solitary child, preferring it that way due to hating most people, and wouldn't really let anyone near to him. Well no one but his brother The Crown Prince of Karasuno Akiteru.

Kei did his best to get along in the manner of the pompous court life they were surrounded with, but for the most part he strongly disliked others in the castle, usually finding them loud, tedious, and stupid. In fact, Prince Kei was earning quite the reputation around the castle as a smart mouthed little troublemaker. One person he particularly did not care for was his Tudor. By the time Kei was 7 he had declared himself more intelligent then the man and took every chance he had to undermine, mock, or humiliate the poor teacher until he had had enough and complained to the Royal family.

Now the King and Queen knew their Kei was a bright boy, he just didn't seem to play well with others. There weren't any other children Kei interacted with on a regular basis and they thought it was the perfect opportunity to take up a custom of the past when this sort of thing happened and get Kei a whipping boy. It had been long forbidden to lay a hand on a member of the royal family, and normal punishments did nothing to quell Kei's spirit as he only was after solitude. They hoped if they brought in this boy, raised, and educated him alongside Kei, the prince would feel guilty when he was forced to watch his peer accept all the punishments that should be his to receive. This was designed to teach the child mercy and had been used by royalty for ages.

The Queen was apprehensive, for they never went through anything of the sort with Akiteru and as a lady, she had never been exposed to this 'barbaric' custom. The King however had boasted that he knew plenty of foreign royals with whipping boys, and he even had one himself when he was younger and felt himself a better man for it. Plus a couple of beating was nothing in exchange for living in castle luxury and receiving royal level education. It would be a great favor to the poor boy who would fill the role. King Tsukkishima was positive that this was the way to teach their solitary, lonely child some compassion and tasked the tutor with finding a boy.

Kei would never forget that day, the day his bumbling oaf of a tudor came into his lesson room pulling a dirty little child dressed in rags and hiding beneath a mop of slightly green tinted brown hair covering his eyes. The child looked frightened and Kei immediately was curious as to who the miserable thing was.

"Prince Kei this is Yamaguchi Tadashi. Your parents decided that the two of you will be educated together from here on out." Kei as mentioned was a very clever boy and was not convinced at all by this statement alone.

"This commoner? Why should he be educated alongside someone of royal blood. He's tracking in dirt over the carpet already. That is an antique and over 200 years old." Kei spoke with the heir of a child much too mature for his age and in a tone that made his Tutor smile wickedly. Finally, he would have enough of this snotty prince's insolent tone.

"Because as you know your majesty had been getting into quite a bit of trouble lately and as it is forbidden to strike a member of the royal family Yamaguchi here will be punished in your stead. It is time or you to learn some manners and to act in accordance with your upbringing." The tutor sneered thinking that he had won already. Kei however was not going to make it that simple.

"If you are giving him to me as a whipping boy then just come right out and say it. As Prince of this land I am quite adept to its customs. Don't insult my intelligence by dancing around the subject." The prince's high bore air flowing out of him as he verbally destroyed a man 4 times his senior. "Give him a bath and some proper clothes and then I shall consider this ridiculous charade. Look at this child, he is filthy, and I do not think my parents would appreciate their son dropping dead of whatever disease this urchin is crawling with." Kei snapped out, before turning his head and burying his nose back in the book he was casually reading on the cushion window box.

The tutor was most humiliated at the scolding and turned red faced mumbling about spoiled brats pulling the arm of the wide-eyed child who in turn was staring in awe at the incredible, dominating child who spoke like an adult and adults obeyed him as such. He had never seen anything like this before and he would never forget it for the rest of his life. Though Prince Kei was not intending to do Yamaguchi any kindness, in the poor boy's eyes, issues of a heated bath in the royal palace and fresh clean clothes were like heaven sent.

Kei was pleased to be left alone in peace until it was time for his morning tea. His tutor was still gone, so he happily took his tea with a slice of strawberry cake and enjoyed the silence. He should have known things were too good when all too soon his was interrupted by his teacher once again pulling in the boy from before. Kei scoffed and closed the book knowing he had evaded his lessons long enough for the day. He went to take a seat at his desk watched out if the corner of his eye as his timid peer walked over and took a seat a new desk placed next to Kei's.

At first, he was about to make a accuse the boy of not washing correctly when he realized it wasn't dirt, but some sort of strange brown spots adorning the tan skin. It was all over the exposed parts of the boy's arms, and he could see a bit on the boy's neck and was curious to how far it continued.

"Show me your face." Kei commanded out of nowhere, causing Yamaguchi to visibly flinch before slowly turning his face. The dots continued up the child's neck onto his fair and ran particularly thick across the bridge of his nose, dancing along his cheeks. He had never seen anything like it before and being the prince, no one had taught him not to ask such questions he asked;

"What are those dots all over your body?" He meant no offense, but Yamaguchi had already had a short lifetime of being made to feel ugly by the marks, shrunk in on himself and hung his head as he answered.

"Freckles, your Highness" he averted his eyes but Kei caught a glance and they were deep brown, like the freckles that collected all over his body. He had read about freckles a few times in books, and his mother and aides always warned him to stay out of the sun to avoid them, but he never knew what they actually looked like. He wasn't much for hot weather anyway and none of the other nobles he came into contact with possessed them.

"Oh." Was the only thing he said in response. And then he felt dumb. Why would he, the prince, respond in such an undignified way. "They look like the stars" Kei said to try and make himself seem intelligent. He didn't know if he had succeeded on that part, but it did have Yamaguchi moving the hair out of his face shyly and look at Kei with a timid but wholesome smile on his face.

"Thank you, your Highness." The child blushed and Kei felt strange about it.

"I didn't mean it as a compliment." The prince deadpanned, wanting to be nothing but brutally honest as always. The other boy just giggled a little and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah but, at least you didn't say they were ugly."

"They're not ugly." Kei replied and Yamaguchi smiled again, bigger this time.

"Thank you."

It took a few days for Kei to make the tutor angry enough to punish Yamaguchi. The prince had been too caught up with observation of his new companion to even think about messing with his tutor. Until as children did he grew restless and began to taught his taunt yet again. It was nothing harsh, just a couple of raps of the teacher's ruler on Yamaguchi's fingers, but Kei hadn't missed the tears in the other boy's eyes. The whimpers of pain had him… intrigued. He didn't know why, but he knew he wanted to see and hear that again so the next day he decided to ignore the tutor for the book he was reading.

He heard the tone in the teacher's voice grow louder and more irate until finally a loud *smack* rang out across the room. Kei heard Yamaguchi cry out and his eyes tore away from the book to see the boy fall out of his seat from the force of the hit just dealt to him by the tutor. The boy on the ground was clutching his face as he seemed to recover from the shock of being struck. The Prince saw an angry red handprint on Yamaguchi's face and he couldn't help the excitement and happiness rising in his stomach. What was this? Why was he feeling this way? He was so intrigued by it all but lacked understanding of what it meant. Yamaguchi looked up at Kei and once again held big fat tears in his big brown eyes, his lip quivering but pulled tight as if trying to stop it.

Kei snapped his book shut out of the shock of the whole thing and the lesson began shortly after, Yamaguchi sniffling quietly enough that the teacher didn't hear, but loud enough that Kei could and he had to keep a smile from creeping onto his face multiple times until it Yamaguchi finally stopped.

At about 10 years old things started to change.

Yamaguchi had grown into a very kind and very faithful servant to Kei. He idolized and glorified him and it never made sense to Kei, but being the prince he was used to sort of thing, so he tolerated it and had to admit he did enjoy Yamaguchi's company. The boy though appearing to be younger than him by the height different was actually only 2 months his junior.

The freckled boy had started out shy but soon warmed up to Kei and seemed perfectly happy to accompany him on anything the older boy wanted to do. Kei begrudgingly at first, and then more earnestly taught Yamaguchi all about the stars and the moon. About constellations and how the moon determines the tides. They hunted for fireflies in the fields and salamanders in the creeks. They both sat and read stories quietly and aloud of danger and mystery. Kei truly had grown to care for the boy and consider him his one and only friend beside his brother, not that he would ever tell Yamaguchi that or even utter it out loud.

But there was another difference now. Over the years, Yamaguchi continued to take Kei's beating for him, and every time, Kei was thrilled. He likes to here the cries of pain, likes to see the bruises and welts on the boys freckled skin. Yamaguchi accepts these punishments with no questions and he would gladly do it to protect his precious "Tsukki".

At some point Kei had grown annoyed with the formality of Yamaguchi always calling him "Your Highness" and told him to simply call him Tsukishima. One day the boy slipped and accidently called him "Tsukki." He realized his mistake immediately and began to profusely apologize, his eyes tearing up at his informality. To be honest, Kei didn't even care, he was too busy inspecting a frog in a jar they had caught that afternoon.

"Shut up Yamaguchi it's fine." He said holding up his hand and adjusting his glasses to lean in closer trying to determine if this frog has spots or speckles. Curse his inferior eyesight. He missed Yamaguchi's smile as he swallows his tears and comes closer to also stare at the frog.

"Sorry, Tsukki."

At 12, Kei was angry.

He just learned his brother was going to be engaged to the a foreign kingdoms princess as part of a treaty between their countries. Apparently, there was a lot of unrest in the in the continent and even talk of war. What was worse was that Akiteru was going to be leaving to spend 6 months in the far off land of Nekoma to get to know his fiancé and future in-laws before they will officially approve to the marriage of their daughter.

He was in his room pacing, seething with anger when he heard a small knock on the door.

"Tsukki!" The telltale voice called out before the door creaked open not waiting for a reply.

"What are you doing!?" Kei snapped, turning around and yelling at the smaller boy. Yamaguchi looked frightened, just like Kei wanted him too, and it made him feel a little better.

"You think you can just barge in here without _knocking?!_ " Kei continued feeling another need rising in him. A need to cause destruction, to cause chaos and fear. He stalked over to the freckled boy cowering by the door.

"I'm sorry Tsukki!" The boy cried holding his hands up before his face in defense. Now Kei hadn't intended to hit him but, but fuck that submissive position really spoke to him at the moment.

"That's not good enough." He hissed and grabbed Yamaguchi's wrist and pulled him over to the bench in front of his bed, pushing him down to lean over it and exposing his bottom in the air. "stay there!" He yelled, his breath suddenly hitching. His ears were ringing as he scrambled to take off his belt. Shaking, he stepped back and hauled his arm back as high as it would go, letting the leather rain down with a distinct *crack* on his backside. Yamaguchi gasped in surprise and gripped hard into the velvet cushion. But he stayed, and that was what was most important to Kei, what brought him the courage to bring down another strike, then another, until he himself lost track and Yamaguchi's legs were shaking, tears running over the freckles on the other boy's eyes.

Kei felt the anger and helplessness he was feeling minutes before had dissipated some and it made him feel good to see Yamaguchi fall to his knees when the prince finally showed him mercy. The whimpers coming from his friend on the floor were like music to his ears and it soothed him. Made him feel calm and in control. He walked over to the window, looking out over the out to the sun setting out on the bay it looked out over. Eventually a small voice brought his attention back into the room.

"I'm sorry Tsukki, your right I should've waited, I'm so sorry." Yamaguchi sobbed into the velvet cushion of the bench and Kei felt glorious. No matter how many times the smaller boy took a beating, he never seemed to get used to the pain. Kei knelt down and put a hand on the freckled boy's shoulder.

"It's okay Yamaguchi, you accepted your punishment and were good, so I forgive you." He soothed and stroked the other boy's shoulder for just a moment before pulling away causing him to shiver a little, his body sensitive after the beating. Yamaguchi turned his eyes, which had been screwed shut, and opened them WIDE at Kei. They were full of fat salty tears than rained down his face. Then Yamaguchi did something Kei didn't expect. He threw himself at Kei's feet in a bow and thanked him profusely for forgiving him. Now that he _really_ liked.

That was another day Kei will never forget, because it changed the dynamic of their relationship forever.

At 14, things took another turn.

Akiteru had married that bitch from Nekoma. Okay she probably wasn't a bitch, But Kei had had a lot of wine to drink at the wedding becuase no one was paying attention to how much he was drinking. Which only ended up being a lot because he only got to talk to his brother TWICE the whole night and he didn't feel like talking to anyone else. Yamaguchi was his only other friend, but since this was the Royal wedding and Yamaguchi was not of noble blood he acted as Kei's cup bearer and was only allowed to talk to Kei whilst waiting on him. It was not an unusual task, and Tadashi was glad to do it. Even though he wasn't able to see the actual ceremony he could watch the events at the even grandeur reception. He had gotten to know Akiteru through the years and cared for him a lot finding him every bit as charming as the rest of the kingdom did. Plus the grandeur of a royal wedding was a special ooccasion for anyone, with lively speeches from the King and other dignitaries, the Crown Prince himself, The King from Nekoma, and of course, let's not forget about the dancing and fraternizing with the people of from the foreign land.

Nekoma wasn't too far from the kingdom of Karasuno, less than a fortnight, but more than a week of travel usually. That was considering you were travelling by caravan, maybe less time with just riders on horseback. The royal family's daughter and Akiteru had been engaged for a year and half and finally the wedding was taking place in the Royal Gardens in Karasuno. It was June and warm and all so story book and romantic and Kei hated the whole thing. More specifically he hated the royal family themselves.

Kuroo Koneko was the worst of them all. She was a tall woman with long straight black hair and a somehow devious smile. Akiteru though she was the most wonderful thing in the world, but Kei thought his brother was just wrapped around his fiance's finger. She was officially going to be living here at the palace now and he knew his parents were expecting them to start a family right away. Worse than that they were going to be staying a month in a large manor in the country normally occupied by a family that was currently at court and therefore not using the home. His lips twisted and stomach turned when he though about what his brother and that dark-haired girl with the crazy laugh were going to do tonight.

"Hey four-eyes, still sulking by yourself I see." An unwelcome voice made Tsukki tense up and curse his mother for making him stay here until the traditional bedding ceremony was complete. Kuroo Tetsurou was not far behind his sister in Kei's ranking in terrible Kuroo's. Tall and cocky, and even though he was 16, he went out of his way to become chummy with Kei just because their siblings wed and Kei was not having it.

"I don't believe your opinion was asked for, nor was it desired your Highness" Kei responded his wicked tongue striking with ease after his drunken fog had loosened his walls.

"Ouch, Bro why don't you want to come and test out the dance floor with me and my men, I'm sure there are plenty of young maidens who would love to dance with the new most eligible bachelor in the kingdom." Kei pouted. He was no prepared to deal with this as he was not expecting this type of peer pressure from anyone but his mother about this sort of thing.

"No thank you, that sort of thing doesn't interest-" He replied, but before he could finish he mother, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere just jumped in.

"Oh yes you are Tsukishima Kei!" The Queen answered suddenly and Kei winced, knowing there was no saving him now.

"Oh thank you so much your Majesty," Kuroo and his posy all bowed deep and respectfully "We just want to extend our hospitality to you as you have to us by opening your home and your kingdom for this union between our two lands." The raven-haired teen smoothly recited expressing the utmost formality and likeability. Kei just rolled his eyes. Where was the bone headed teenager he was dealing with 10 seconds ago.

His fate unfortunately was sealed, and he allowed himself to be whisked off to the dancefloor with the other teenage boys much to his dismay, but his families delight. Kei had always been antisocial, preferring to spend either time alone, with his brother, or Yamaguchi. It was good to see him interacting with other boys his age. Not only that but they were nobility of the kingdom they just made an alliance with. An alliance that was crucial now that unrest in the world was growing from unrest to uprisings and the call to protect their own land from chaos was strong.

Kei knew all of this, and he knew this event wasn't just some fun lovey dovey affair, it was business and it was duty. So he dutifully danced and snuck in more drinks when he was able to until finally it was finally time for the bedding ceremony. Them Kei, flush from dancing and hormones was ushered along with the highest nobility off to the royal couples' bedchamber.

It began with the priest blessing the bed and then a blushing Akiteru and Koneko shed their ceremonial robes and climbed under the elaborate covers in their night clothes. Kei caught Tetsurou's eye across the room as the older boy stood on his sister's side of the bed along with the rest of their family. Kei flushed himself when Tetsurou winked at him followed by an implication filled smirk. Kei tried to not think about what that smirk and wink meant. Tried not to think about what his brother and this girl were going to be doing as soon as they left.

Was it Akiteru's first time? Or had he practiced with other girls before meeting his bride to be. Or maybe all of his practice was with his new bride. After all they had spent a good amount of time together and have been engaged for quite some time. He had to fight the urge to groan. He couldn't help but wonder what it felt like. Having sex he meant. He had read a couple of books on the subject in the last few years and learned about procreation, but he hadn't given it much thought besides the times when a stubborn erection won't go away in the morning or in his bath. Now here he was thinking about his brother and his new wife, Having sex.

Would she moan and wrap her legs around him. Would he push her legs apart and drive into her in lust? Wait no stop what was he thinking?! He looked away while the priest finished giving his speech and then both Kings gave their blessings to the marriage and the consummation praying for a male heir to the throne. He was finally really feeling the negative side effects of the alcohol while the indecent thoughts about his brothers and now sister in law swam in his mind.

After what felt like forever in the overcrowded room, they were finally dismissed he went straight back to his room. It wasn't long until a knock came on the door. It wasn't a regular knock, it was a secret one between him and Yamaguchi that they'd developed years ago after the incident that lead to Kei regularly punishing Yamaguchi to release his anger and to enjoy the pleasure of causing pain.

"Come in Yamaguchi." Kei called out whilst beginning to unlace and slowly peel off layer after layer of his elaborate formal clothing. Yamaguchi entered not long after wearing his own formal wear, though no near the elegance of Kei's royal duds.

"Tsukki! Wasn't that so much fun! The music and the food and the dancing! I mean I didn't dance of course, but it was so fun to watch, and Oh Tsukki! I saw you dancing with so many pretty girls! How exciting, it must have been so much fun!" Yamaguchi cried so full of energy and happiness that Tsukki could practically see the stars in his eyes.

"Oh Tsukki, here let me help you with that!" Yamaguchi cried and rushed over to aid Kei in unlacing the ties on his outer tunic. Kei wordlessly allowed the freckled boy take over feeling comfort in the familiarity of the situation after the wild night he'd had. He'd felt unhappy when Yamaguchi brought up the pretty girls and he still couldn't get the conjured-up images of his brother and Koneko tangled up in the sheets right at that very moment.

The drink made him loose with his inhibitions and he grabbed at the strings hanging off Yamaguchi's moss green tunic, twisting them between his fingers playfully out of character. Yamaguchi stopped and looked up at Kei uneasy.

"Tsukki?" He questioned, but Kei did nothing but maintain straight faced eye contact and ordered.

"Don't stop." Yamaguchi nodded quickly and nimbly help Tsukki out of everything but his undershirt and breeches. He was pulling his hands away when Tsukki boldly reached out and grasped his wrists.

"Now it's your turn." Tsukki boldly stated and Yamaguchi looked at Kei like he had sprouted another head. But Kei was half hard in his pants and it was fueling his normal desire to dominate and control.

"WHAT?!-" Yamaguchi yelped, but Kei closed the gap between them and pressed his body into Yamaguchi's. It felt good.

"Did I not make myself clear? Do you need to be punished?" Kei threatened, not really caring either way this went. Either way, he would have his fun with Yamaguchi. His member growing harder in his undergarments from the feelings of Yamaguchi's fingers brushing against him and the tickle of his breath on his lips.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean- forgive me your Highness!" Yamaguchi reverted back to formalities. That meant he knew he needed to be a good boy right now and listen. Years of training letting him know Kei was in the mood to be obeyed.

While Yamaguchi gathered the courage to disrobe in front of his prince and master, Kei took off his undershirt and took a set on the bed, making himself comfortable. Eventually Yamaguchi gulped loudly and began to undo the lacings on his outer tunic. Kei took in every move the other boy made, the way he looked away, his cheeks tinged red under the splash of freckles that were strewn across his face, the way that he shuddered and swayed when he stepped out of his pants.

Kei, used to getting what he wanted, always being right, and having everyone obey him. That meant if he wanted to do something, he would do it. And now Kei felt the overwhelming urge to touch himself. Slowly, he let slipped his hand under the hem of his breeches and pulled his now fully erect member out. He saw Yamaguchi's eyes fall to it immediately widening at the surprise and more color flooded his face.

That sparked something in Kei and he began to slowly stroke himself to the sight of a very embarrassed Yamaguchi trying to untie his lacings on his pants. He had his shirt off and Kei once again admired the galaxy of freckles across Yamaguchi's chest. He had been privy to a shirtless and even naked Yamaguchi before, but this time Kei was seeing things in a whole new way. When the brown-haired boy finally was down to his own breeches he stood stiffly and met Kei's eyes for the first time since this whole thing started. The golden-haired boy on the other hand was smirking with newfound delight, for he found that Yamaguchi was also straining in his shorts.

"You too." Kei ordered staring intently at Yamaguchi's bulge and that's when Yamaguchi began to stutter and shake.

"But Tsukki- Your Highness! I… I couldn't." His freckled hands were shaking and hovering around the hem of his pants. His eyes trailed between Kei's eyes and his exposed dick.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Kei commanded, his voice hard as his cock as he picked up the pace. Yamaguchi's eyes began to fill with tears and his chest was now blushing a matching red with his face. The younger boy was humiliated, and Kei was thrilled. He couldn't get enough of how erotic this looked to him. This is exactly what he wanted to see. Yamaguchi at his mercy and wrecked.

The freckled boy pulled out his cock, which stood tall and proud amid a dusting of curly brown hairs. It was smaller overall than Tsukki's which definitely gave his ego a boost, but fit Yamaguchi's body. A small whimper of shame left his lips as the first stroke of his fingers trailed up and down his shaft timidly. Kei felt some pre cum leak out of the tip at that at he let out a small groan to himself and used it to start stroking himself faster, the lubrication feeling amazing.

Yamaguchi on the other hand was going torturously slow, his body rigid and eyes screwed shut. This Kei did not like.

"Yamaguchi. Look at me when you touch yourself." Kei husked in a dark voice not missing another whimper on the other boys part along with the slow blinking to life of his eyes. They were glazed over in lust and embarrassment as Yamaguchi looked him square in the eye and Kei felt his power grow.

"Faster." He instructed and once again his servant obeyed. The freckled teen started to let out cute little sounds that Kei could tell he was trying to hold back making them all the more pleasurable to hear. The prince had touched himself before, but mostly out of necessity and NEVER in front of someone else. Now he was getting a lovely show and was controlling the entire situation and It made him feel so powerful. It was a nice change after feeling so powerless and awkward later. Kei was feeling himself start to get close and really wanted Yamaguchi to finish before he did. It was then he noticed the precum leaking steadily out of his friend's member and the incessant biting on Yamaguchi's lips.

"Do you like this Yamaguchi, getting yourself off like this in front of your master." Kei taunted, wanting to see that humiliation grow either further but he didn't know if the younger boy could hear him with how lost in pleasure he looked.

"Answer me." Kei all but growled. He was so close.

"Yes, Master." Yamaguchi moaned and came all over his hand, throwing his head back and breaking eye contact. Kei in turn spilled his release feeling his toes curl at the sounds of ecstasy on Yamaguchi's lips.

Afterwards Kei made Yamaguchi clean up the mess he has made on the floor and the mess on Kei, during which he blushed greatly and never looked away. Kei quickly got under his covers without bothering to put on a nightshirt and heard Yamaguchi make his way to the door.

"Goodnight Tsukki, I hope you had a good day." The freckled teen called in a soft voice before letting the door close behind him and making his way down to his room in the servant's quarters. 

He couldn't believe what had happened just now, how it was so wrong, but also… felt so right. He was confused why Tsukki wanted to do that with him of all people when there were plenty of pretty Dutchess' Countess' and so on at the party tonight. He probably was doing it just because he was convenient or to make fun of him since Yamaguchi knew Kei was drunk. Not able to bring himself to be happy anymore he tossed and turned in the heat on his blankets of his single bed until he finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to Hell.
> 
> This is spurred out of my love of medieval times Haikyuu and also my love for the fucked-up dynamic of Tsukki and Yamaguchi's relationship. I mean sure, Tsukki is a lot nicer to Yams than anyone else but he is still a dick to him, always telling him to shut up, especially in front of other people.
> 
> Yes, I invented a sister for Kuroo and married her off to Kei’s brother. Hey I think it actually works perfect for their dynamic. I originally wanted to make Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi Tsukki's "Groom's of the Chamber" which is like his Royal squad basically. I ended up nixing it in favor of each team representing a different Kingdom with one exception. There really aren't any other stand out players on Fukurodani besides Akuto and Akaashi, their school is also located in Tokyo in canon, and the fact that their captains BFF's are all the reason I decided to put those two into Nekoma's Kingdom and have then as close court members of Kuroo.
> 
> Also, yes Kuroo and Bokuto will be using 'bro' when they speak, mostly to each other. I know it's not consistent with medieval times, but I had to do it. I don't care. For sake of this story we can just say that they invented the word. They were the first people to use it.
> 
> Anyways I hope that people like this story, it is, once again, the very long prologue to an even longer multi -part story regarding the Scandalous Lives of the Kingdoms of Haikyuu. Wow that was me coming up with this series name right on the spot. *writer moment*
> 
> If you enjoyed the story please leave a comment I thrive on them! If you have a genuine critique and its not based on content I had tagged to warn you it was included in the story, feel free to comment below, I'm always looking to improve my writing. 😊
> 
> Sorry for the LONG authors note at the end! See y'all in next edition where the plot thickens and the situation between Tsukki and Yams escalates. Follow me on Twitter so we can be weebs together! @TeiraaAgain


End file.
